We Can Make Our Own Destiny
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: one shot. When a vegeful father comes back to even the shore against Rafael, can he keep Dartz safe? Or will this starcrossed couple wind up dead? RafaelDartz, litle less fuffy than the others, please R


_A/n: Well since I'm stuck on my next tendershippng, I decided to do this. Time to focus on a little drama now. But I just have one question...Why is it called waveshipping?_

We Can Make Our Own Destiny 

Dartz gasped for breath as he ran through a dense forest.

Agility was running out with his sense of direction and air.

He never saw the root in front of him and as he scrambled to his feet his pursuer caught him by the throat and hurtled him into the nearest tree pulling up a dagger to his view.

"Now you're going to die too."

The look in his eyes was that of a scared rabbit as he felt the knife penetrate deep into his abdomen, staining his white coat garnet.

He fell to his knees and gasped harder as he tried to will away the pain.

Rafael was dead so he didn't know why he was running for his life.

As his murderer walked away he heard a soft voice and looked up to see his beloved reach down to him.

"Come Master...it's time to go."

As he reached up to take the transparent hand he was sucked into the ground.

"Rafael!"

''

Rafael slammed into the dark room and skidded to a stop by the bed where a panting and sweaty Dartz clutched at his stomach.

He jumped, choking back sobs that wracked his thin body as warm arms came around him and pulled him against the strong chest.

Silk sheets were tangled around his body.

Rafael untangled him and helped him stand on shaky legs.

"Master, why these dreams?"

Aqua hair stuck to his face and he finally gave into his tears as the soft hand pulled it away.

He leaned against Rafael's strong form as they walked over to the window seat.

"I don't know. Do you have any enemies you're not telling me about? I was forced to watch as he killed you Rafael, doesn't that mean anything to you!"

Rafael knew exactly what he had to do to calm Dartz down, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He'd tried every other option open to him in the last month and so far only one thing worked...put him back out.

If he fell asleep on his own he would have the dream and wake up at the same time every night in the same state.

Rafael looked into his eyes and clasped his shoulders tightly.

"Mater Dartz, please don't make me hurt you again."

The panic never wavered in his eyes but he tried to calm himself.

Finally resolving to just plain tears he huddled closely, listening to the wild heartbeat.

"Why do you insist on lying to me? I can tell by the beat of your heart that you know whom these dreams have been about. Won't you end my pain and just tell me?"

Rafael took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Of course my heart is beating fast, you just screamed for me and the first time you did that you almost strangled yourself in your sleep. I'm afraid I won't make it in time."

This seemed to pacify him and Rafael breathed a sigh of relief.

Inwardly however he knew Dartz was right.

He gently lifted Dartz into his arms and glanced at the bed but thought better of it.

This was the fifth time that month that his golden-eyed beloved had awakened screaming from the same dream.

Because of said man, Rafael had made more than a few enemies over the past ten years.

One was the wealthy father of a young girl who's soul he had taken.

She had not been revived because the leviathan had long ago used up her energy and with reason, he had blamed Rafael for it.

Dartz had never known about this so couldn't logically be fabricating dreams about him.

No, the man whom terrorized his beloved every night was very real and now he hoped Dartz was just somehow picking up on an unconscious fear but had an uneasy feeling he was terribly wrong.

He sighed deeply as he set the thin frame down onto his bed and watched the face contort when he pulled away.

Thankfully these dreams only took place once in a night.

Knowing he would be safe for the rest of the night, Rafael grabbed his coat from near the door and left quietly.

He had quite a lot to think about.

''

Later that day Dartz woke to the scent of lilacs.

He smiled as he opened his eyes and found a freshly picked bunch next to him on the bed.

That meant Rafael wasn't far away.

They were so happy in their quiet little world and Dartz didn't have to put on that constantly pissy act.

He was free to be his somewhat inquisitive, softer, happy self.

Often days he wore his hair loose.

He smiled as he found it braided this after noon.

Rafael had a catlike twitch about him every now and then and would braid his hair while they sat on the couch together.

Each still had their own space and that's why he was surprised to find himself in Rafael's room.

Soft fingers trailed up his arm and behind his ear.

He turned to look at the serene Rafael propped up on one elbow, watching him.

"I'm glad you're awake. We should spend some time together today, go out and do something."

Dartz smiled happily.

"That's a good idea."

The blond stared into Dartz's eyes and leaned forward, kissing him softly.

His hand trailed to the neck of Dartz's nightshirt but was stopped.

"Not right now."

Rafael looked a little more than concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Dartz turned away and stared out the window.

"Nothing...I just don't much feel up to it is all."

Rafael however knew better than that and began again, this time to see what he was hiding.

Dartz thrashed under him.

"No please don't! Stop!"

Rafael glared and pinned Dartz's hands above his head with one hand and slid over him.

With one hand he skillfully tore open the shirt and his eyes trailed down the panting stomach until they stopped on a nasty looking bruise.

It was purplish-gray and spread across his lower stomach just above his pants.

He watched tears come to his master's eyes as they stared at each other.

Dartz spoke weakly as his hands were let go of, but never bothered moving them.

"I don't know how it got there...that's where I'm stabbed in my dream so maybe it's just something I did to myself in my sleep."

Rafael glared at him and stood, pulling him up by one wrist.

"Don't lie to me Dartz."

Dartz tried to tug himself out of the tightening grip but that only made him hold tighter.

"Where are we going? Let go of me I'll walk okay!"

Rafael let go of him and narrowed his eyes.

"To your room."

Dartz sighed and opened his door, staring in the face of a practically empty room and wrinkled sheets.

"Now, tell me how the hell that happened?"

Dartz sighed and finally broke down into tears.

"I don't know! It happened the first night. I didn't strangle myself Rafael, there was a man standing over me, he wrapped the sheet around my neck when I was asleep."

Rafael pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Okay, it's time to let you know what really happened..."

''

_She looks to be about ten, maybe thirteen. What's a little kid doing challenging me to a game of life or death? She doesn't really think she can beat me does she? "Get lost before I take you up on that." She only glared at me. "You're a looser. You let your parents down, your sister and your brother down...and now you let my daddy down and I won't stand for it!" That was it. It was one thing to insult me but this brat had no place speaking of my family. I knew I should have walked away. It was just a little kid who didn't know what she was saying. But I was just a little kid inside. I was only nineteen. So I dueled her. A little voice in the back of my head told me not to play the seal...but I did it anyway. Of course I won...and her father was there to catch her body as it took her soul. When the souls were released I had hoped that hers had been too but there was just no chance. She would be sixteen today if I hadn't made that mistake. I lived with that guilt by myself until now. I wish I could go back and fix it. I wish she would come back to life...but well, there would be almost no point, having missed out on her childhood. I hope that she wasn't trapped for long._

Dartz stared up into Rafael's pained face as he began to cry.

Dartz gently brushed away his tears.

"It's going to be okay now. Still up for going out?"

Rafael brushed away a new set of tears and nodded.

"Being copped up in this house for so long is starting to get to both of us."

''

Rafael smiled brightly as Dartz tried for the umpteenth time to put a hat on him.

"Quit it, come on Rafael, and just put it on!"

He snatched it out of the smaller hand and rolled his eyes as he put it on and immediately regretted it as he saw the smirk creep across his master's lips.

"You look CUTE!"

Rafael quickly took it off and stared around.

"You quit it! I'm a big man, if people see me trying on Poke'mon hat's with little Pikachu's on them, they'll start laughing!"

Like what Dartz was doing right now in fact.

'At least he's happy again.'

Dartz took the hat and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh okay fine! Let's go look at the yaoi books!"

And they were off, Rafael being dragged along.

He would do anything to make Dartz happy, even enduring three hours of looking at manga...which is what they were on their way to doing.

"Master Dartz you will never grow up."

His only reply was to stick out his tongue as he continued to zoom past curious onlookers.

''

Later that night Dartz stepped out of a hot bath and began to dress.

When he got to his shirt however he frowned.

Rafael had not only ripped the buttons off but also had torn three rather large holes into the fine silk.

Seeming to read his mind Rafael appeared in the door with an old white coat.

The one he wore back in his days of world domination.

"We'll get your new one washed tomorrow, but you can wear this for now."

Dartz smiled and allowed Rafael to place the coat on him.

He pulled the smaller body closer and held him tightly.

"I think I should put you out tonight and you can sleep in my bed."

Dartz blinked and stepped back, shaking his head.

"I don't like it when you do that. You scare me."

Rafael closed his eyes.

He needed to get out of the house but he needed to make sure Dartz would be okay first and the only two options he had were to forcefully tie him to the bed, which could break something; or knock him out for the night.

At least knocking him out would ensure he didn't have that dream again.

Resolving to do as he had first thought he took a step closer.

"You're cornered Master Dartz. Please don't make this hard. If you fight me I could hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do."

He began to back away but slipped and fell right into Rafael's arms.

With a heavy sigh he leaned down and began to kiss Dartz, softly at first.

Dartz's hands moved up to Rafael's arms as the larger hands slid up his neck.

Pressing lightly just under the chin Rafael felt him struggle harder, tightening his grip on his arms as he tried to pull away.

It had been an accident the first time, but an effective one and now he was doing it once again.

With a soft moan Dartz finally blacked out and his hands fell to his sides.

Rafael carried him into his room and sat beside him for a moment, brushing his bangs away from his closed eyes.

'You must be safe tonight.'

''

Dartz woke with a start at dawn and immediately touched the sore spot on his throat.

Rafael was not there to say he was sorry, or hold him like he had the last five times and he was beginning to fear something had happened.

He treaded lightly on swift feet as he descended the front stair.

Finding the door slightly ajar he listened carefully, hidden by the shadows of early morning.

Two make voices rang loudly in the air and Dartz realized what was going on.

Inadvertently Rafael had placed himself in the very situation he had tried to stay out of.

Dartz felt the fear of the dream seize control and he flung open the doors just as Rafael was about to be stabbed.

He wasn't sure how he had done it but suddenly he found himself lying over the blond.

He smiled softly at the wide eyes for a moment until he realized they were showing pain.

Dartz had not made it in time and Rafael was now bleeding to death in front of him.

He cried out in anguish and took the knife from his chest, swinging around to the smirking man.

For a moment he thought about slaying him the way he had slain his love...but that seemed too good a death.

He tossed the knife aside and an aqua aura began to burn around him.

An oricalcose stone appeared from his forehead and he lifted from the ground, staring at the now scared stiff murderer.

With one phrase there was no more of this man.

"Be gone!"

He wasn't sure where he'd gone or how, but he was happy for it.

Suddenly a weak voice caught him off guard and he returned to normal, the stone disappeared with the light and he stepped down.

"Master...Dartz."

He turned just as Rafael fell into his arms.

''

Later that night Rafael woke in a dark room and uncomfortable bed.

He knew exactly where he was and he wasn't happy about it.

The stitches itched on his chest and his head was pounding.

But suddenly Dartz began to glow again and he smiled as he noticed the head and aqua hair leaning against the bed.

Golden eyes looked up at him like a wounded puppy.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before."

Rafael smiled wider and shook his head.

"It's still in me too. The actual stones were gone long ago but the power within them still resonates through us. The leviathan may be gone, but the oricalcose stone was made long before it and will exist long after."

Dartz smiled softly.

"We can use it for the better though. We don't have to take that path again."

Rafael softly brushed his fingers through Dartz's hair.

"As long as we're together...we can make our own destiny."

XD fin


End file.
